1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to game apparatus useful in playing the game of golf and, more particularly, to a putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The voluminous prior art with respect to putters discloses, in general, putters having heads of generally triangular shape with substantially vertical, or slightly inclined, striking surface, and having means on the head for aligning the head and the putting stroke with the ball, such aligning means including a flange forming a right angle with the striking surface at the center thereof and extending rearwardly therefrom, and marking lines on the upper surface of the flange which provides the striking surface.